Alastor Brixby
Alastor Brixby is the Vice Captain of Silver Eagle as well as an outstanding mage. He is also the heir of the Brixby Family, an extremely wealthy family of nobles from Clover. He is actually not purely human but a half-elf. Appearance Personality History Battle Prowess Martial Arts Magic Vector Magic: Vector magic is an extremely powerful form of magic utilized by Alastor Brixby. Vector magic allows Alastor to manipulate vectors using his mana. Vector magic is extrmemely versatile and allows Alastor to do a multitude of things. These include reflecting attacks, creating powerful blasts of wind or storms, manipulating objects and living beings, increasing and decreasing acceleration, manipulating plasma, healing wounds and so much more. Alastor is a master of Vector magic, using it since the age of 10. Alastor also practices the Brixby family's secret magical style of mage fist. This allows Alastor to cast all of his spells though his own movements, allowing for him to bypass verbal components in spells, using only the somatic ones. *'Telepathic:' This spell allows Alastor to manipulate the vectors around anything, allowing him to throw anything around effortlessly. *'Satellite:' *'Blown Away:' This spell simply allows Alastor to manipulate wind vectors to send out powerful gales of blunt or razor sharp wind. *'Starlight:' *'Into the Unknown:' This spell allows Alastor to manipulate vectors, causing objects to drastically speed up or slow down. He can completely halt anything including magic with this spell or speed anything up to unbelievable speeds. Making it a great support spell. *'Unravel:' This spell allows Alastor to literally unravel or destroy anything he is touching or close to. By forcing all of the vectors outwards he can utterly annihilate anything. This includes even spatial or time magic as he can warp those vectors too. *'Ricochet:' *'Falling in Reverse:' With this spell Alastor manipulates the gravitational vectors in the area to send everything falling into the sky. This spell is extremely deadly if left on for too long. *'Back to Earth:' This spell compliments Alastor's Falling in Reverse spell, however it can be used standalone. It essentially causes all gravitational vectors to push everything around it to the ground, crushing all around Alastor with immense gravity. *'Black Hole Sun:' With this spell Alastor creates a point that all vectors begin to point towards. Dragging everything into one singular point and crushing it to nothingness. He can manipulate certain vectors such as his own to be immune to this. Allowing him to stand within the range of the spell without worry. *':' Creation Magic: Healing Magic: Restraining Magic: Abilities *'Extreme Magic Power:' Alastor possesses extremely high magical power. He credits this to his nobility and birth but it also comes from being half elf, something he is not aware of. *'Mana Zone:' Alastor has the capabilities to create a decently sized mana zone where he can control all vectors within it. His mana one is probably one of the most dangerous in all of the magic knights seeing as being within it lays you at his complete mercy. Equipment Grimoire: Alastor possesses a wondrous grimoire that looks almost see through. His grimoire can magically merge itself with his tattoos, allowing for perfect somatic casting with zero downtime between movement and cast. It also heavily strengthens his body due to the extra amount of mana flowing through it. Trivia Category:Noble Category:Males